Warm Bodies
by youtuber.timelord
Summary: While fighting and feeding on a human scavenger party, P sees Dan and feels an urge to protect him. P saves Dan from his zombie friends and hides him in the plane where he lives. They develop a weird relationship and become friends. Possibly even more than friends? Their relationship could be a start of something big. A phan version of the movie Warm Bodies.
1. Chapter 1

What am I doing with my life? I'm so pale. I should get out more. I should eat better. My posture is terrible. I should stand up straighter. People would respect me more if I stood up straighter. What's wrong with me? I just want to connect. Why can't I connect with people?

…..Oh, right. It's because I'm dead.. I mean, we're all dead. This girl is dead. That guy's dead. That guy in the corner is definitely dead. Jesus, these guys look awful. I wish I could introduce myself, but I don't remember my name anymore. I mean, I think it started with a "P," but that's all I have left. I can't remember my name, or my parents, or my job. Although my hoodie would suggest I was unemployed.

I have a hard time piecing together how this whole apocalypse thing happened. Could have been chemical warfare or an airborne virus, or a radioactive outbreak monkey. But it doesn't really matter. This is what we are now. This is a typical day for me. I shuffle around, occasionally bumping into people, unable to apologize or say much of anything. A lot of us have made our home here at this airport. I don't know why. People wait at airports, I guess, but I'm not sure what we're all waiting for.

I don't want to be this way. I'm lonely. I'm lost. I mean, I'm literally lost. I've never been in this part of the airport before.

I walk over to my "best friend". By best friend, I mean the occasionally grunt and stare awkwardly at each other. We even have almost-conversations sometimes. Days pass this way. But sometimes we even find actual words. Words like...

"H-Hungry."

And...

"C-C-City."

Even though we can't communicate, we do share a similar taste in food. We get into a pack of random zombies and head for the city. That's where all the humans are...God, we move slow.

After walking what felt like days, we smell the scent of humans and go towards it. We get to a building, probably a hospital, by judging at all the medicine and rooms. I see some humans through the door and walk towards it. Food. I push the door down and they start shooting.

"Aim for their heads!" I hear a human say.

I walk until someone shoots me in the chest. I look at the shooter angry.

"Smile, mother…" He says as he aims for my head.

I run up to him and grab him by the legs and start killing him. Nice watch. I think to myself before biting his wrist off.

Now, I'm not proud of this. I don't like hurting people, but this is the world now. The new hunger is a very powerful thing.

If I don't eat all of him, if I spare his brain, he'll rise up and become a Corpse like me. But if I do, I get his memories, his thoughts, his feelings. I grab bits off his brain and start eating it. I'm sorry, I just can't help it. The brain's the best part. The part that makes me feel human again. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to feel what you felt.

"Chris! Chris, where are you? Answer me!" I overhear a guy say.

I look at him and he is the most handsomest human I've seen. Oh and by the way, I'm gay. Well I think I am. I see him cry and yell for Chris. I start going closer to him.

"Dan…D-Dan…" I try to say.

I see the other zombies sniffing for more humans. I put some of my zombie goo on his face and sniff him. This is the only way of making Dan unscentable.

"Safe." I say.

"Come…"

"What?" Dan says.

I bring him with the other zombies and we walk back to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what I'm doing. What's wrong with me? These other guys would never bring a living person home. You know why? Because that's crazy! Right now, they think she's just another one of us. A new addition to the family. But they would think I was insane. If they could think. Why do I have to be so weird? What am I doing? I walk him back to my home which is the broken plane full of books and random things. I open the door and lead him inside. "Home…" I mumble. I lead him to a seat and he sits down. I sit across from him and watch him. "Not eat. Keep you safe." I tell him. I go closer to him when he gasps and moves away. I can tell when a guy needs their space. I walk out of the plane and head into the garage and get into a car. After a few minutes I go back. Maybe I need a different approach. Okay, here we go. Don't be creepy. Don't be creepy. Don't be creepy. I reach for a blanket and put it on him. "Please leave me alone. Why me? Why did you save me?" He asks. "Don't c-cry." I stutter. Safe. Keep you safe. "What are you?" He asks. I walk to one of the seats and watch him as he falls asleep. I wish I could sleep, but corpses don't sleep. I walk around the plane, play music, just to pass the time. I go back and sit down across from Dan and watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful. Just then he starts to wake up and his eyes flutter open. He looks at me for a long time and he says: "I'm hungry...Just let me go!" "Not safe." I said stammering "Not safe? Uh-huh. Not safe." He sighs. "Well, then you're just gonna have to go and get me some food. Because I'm starved…. Please? I'd be very grateful for some food." "O-okay." I answer. I walk out the plane and close the door. I head to the airport and try to find some food. Halfway there I smell something. Hmmm… Smells like human.. Wait, Dan. He must've escaped. God, I told him it was not safe. I walk back and try to find him. I see him hiding underneath an airplane and go up to him. I touch his shoulder and he gasps. "Ahh!...Shit you scared me." I put some of my zombie goo on him to cancel out his scent. I help him stand up as we walk out from under the plane. "Don't r-run. Come. S-safe." I tell him. "Be dead." I say. I groan showing him how to pass as a zombie. "O-Okay?" We walk pass some other zombies and Dan is grunting and groaning a bit too much and it brings attention to us. "That's too m-much." I tell him. We walk past a few zombies and head to the airport. "T-Told you not s-safe." "Yeah, I get that. I really am hungry, though." Dan answers. We walk to the airport and I lead him to a food court we look for food then go back to the plane. Dan opens the can of fruit cocktail and starts eating it. "Mmm. My God. Finally real food." I stare at him as he ate. Oh, no. Stop staring. You're acting weird again. I walk to the cooler and grab a bottle of beer. I shuffle back to where Dan is sitting and hand the bottle to him. "Thank you." He says as I walk back to my seat. "Oh, my God. Mmm! Oh, man. I can't remember the last time I had a beer. I guess you can't be all that bad, Mr. Zombie." "My name…" I stammer. "You have a name?" He asked. I nodded. "What is your name?" "Pppppp..." I stammer. "Pppp? Dan said confusingly. This date is not going well. I want to die all over again. "Ppppp…" "Umm, Does your name start with "P"? I nod. "Um...Peter? Pj? Paul? Pablo?" I think about it but it doesn't have a ring to it. "Why don't I just call you "P"? I mean, that's a start, right?" "P…" "I want to go home, P." "Not s-safe." I answer. "Mmm-mmm. It's n-not safe. I get that. And look… I know that you saved my life. And I'm grateful for that. But you walked me into this place. So I know that you can walk me out again." Oh, no. He can't leave. He just got here. Tell him he has to wait. Tell him they'll notice. "H-h-have to wait. They... They'll notice." Huh. Not bad. "How long?" He questions. "F-f-few d-days. Th-they'll f-forget. Y-y-you'll be o-kay." I stuttered. "Are there others like you? I mean, I've… I've never ever heard a Corpse talk before. I mean, apart from the groaning." I shrug. "Okay. A few days, huh? What am I supposed to do for a few days around here anyway?" 


End file.
